vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney the Dinosaur
|-|Barney= |-|Doll= Summary Barney is a friendly, purple dinosaur originated from a doll that was brought to "life" thanks to the strong imagination of children, bringing love to everyone in his path. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely far higher with imagination-based powers Name: Barney the Dinosaur Origin: Barney & Friends Gender: Male Age: At least 200,000,000 years old ("2 dinosaur years") Classification: King, Anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Longevity (Possibly Type 1 Immortality), Magic, Transformation (Via doll form), Light Manipulation (Controls sparkles. Made a rainbow), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Enhanced Senses (Could see the color change of an egg at a great distance), Broadway Force, Cloth Manipulation (As seen here), Summoning and Dimensional Storage (Via imagination or Barney Bag), Weather Manipulation (Via Magic Jars), Plant Manipulation (Turned the leaves of a tree brown), Animal Manipulation, Immersion and Portal Creation (Shown here), Telekinesis (Moved a bunch of leaves, managed to force a pile of wood to fly), Size Manipulation (Can make things smaller or bigger), Air Manipulation (When transforming he can emit a gust of wind. Can also create one via blowing), Teleportation, Transmutation (Turned a toy rocket into an actual one and vice-versa. Turned kids into robots. Changed clothing's colors), Subjective Reality (Via his imagination, has shown to be able to turn a meatball into a tree, among numerous other feats), Time Manipulation (Via Nightimer, can change day and night), Creation (Made a bunch of food and decoratives out of his sparkles), Heat Manipulation (Cooked a pizza in seconds), Life Manipulation (Created Baby Bop and a dog), Limited Age Manipulation (Hatched an egg into a chick) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Stronger than BJ, who could casually knock out a tree, which holds this power), likely far higher with imagination (Froze an area up to seemingly the horizon) Speed: Subsonic (He looks like a blur to some people when hiding. Faster than Tosha, who could do this) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted this) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Questionable (High in some circumstances, but most of the time is left short of breath after even mildly exercising) Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with imagination Standard Equipment: * Barney Bag: A bag that Barney can magically summon which contains some kind of hammerspace, as it never seems to run out of items. It also seems Barney can alter the contents of the bag to whatever he needs at the time (mostly arts and crafts materials have been displayed, however). * Magic Jars: Jars that can change the weather based on the four seasons, which Barney can create. * Nightimer: A device he can summon or create which can change from day to night and vice-versa. Intelligence: At least Above Average (Seemingly knows a great amount of information in a variety of fields and has traveled a good majority of the world, befriending people seemingly in their own native language, making him an extreme polyglot. Should also have over 200 million years worth of experience) Weaknesses: His personality is strongly against violence, which includes fighting. He can´t move while in doll form (except his eyes), but teleportation and reshaping mitigate that. His weather manipulation has a time limit of about an hour and also grants those in the affected area the appropriate clothing for it while it lasts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Doll:' Barney´s base form is a doll that Barney turns into to be ignored or when tired, he can´t move in this form, but he can still apply some of his own hax; he can use this in a battle to recover stamina, reshape himself back and undo damage done to himself. Note: Given that Barney is not a combat-oriented character and has never fought in any canon source, it is impossible to say that his abilities have offensive usages that he has never displayed within his own series or to even say how he fights. As such, one should not create Versus Threads involving this character. Respect blog Gallery File:Barney Theme Songs(1992-present) File:Barney - I Love You (SONG with LYRICS) File:Barney references Jurassic Park Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Barney & Friends Category:Dinosaurs Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Longevity Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Life Users Category:Age Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:PBS Kids Category:Dolls Category:Tier 9